


Juno's Gift

by 50251sid



Category: The Borgias, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50251sid/pseuds/50251sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Borgias in ancient Rome receive the gift of a baby girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Wealth Comes To The Borgias

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EnricoDandolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnricoDandolo/gifts).



Vannozza paced on the veranda of her house overlooking the town below and wrung her hands. Her husband called to her to come in out of the cold.

“I think it will rain, Rodrigo. She’s out there.”

“Are you still on about that baby you saw in the market place today? Really, Vannozza, I wish you wouldn’t dwell on it. It’s not our concern.”

“But she’s a beautiful little child. I’m sure the only reason she was abandoned is because she’s a girl.”

“Vannozza, my dear. You can’t worry about it. You can’t rescue every stray dog or abandoned child in Rome.”

Vannozza’s eldest son, five year old Cesare, came and hugged her, saying nothing, but looking up into her tear-filled eyes. She stroked his beautiful dark hair.

“Am I asking so much, husband? In six years of marriage, I’ve given you three fine sons. May I not have a daughter to please myself?”

“You want to bring her here as a daughter? Not even as a slave? Now you really are being preposterous!”

“Rodrigo, please…!”

“Father, look. You’ve made Mother cry.”

Cesare was very close with his mother, very protective.

“By the gods, Vannozza! Am I to have no peace in my own home? I told you to forget about that child.”

“I can’t, Rodrigo. I have always obeyed you in everything, but I cannot stop thinking about her.”

“Please, Father. It would make Mother happy.”

“So the two of you ally against me? Oh, all right. Go and get her. And quit weeping. I can’t stand a crying woman. Take two male slaves with you for protection and come right home.”

“May I go with Mother?”

“I don’t suppose it would do any good to say no. Look out for her. Stay close.”

 

Vannozza and her son, accompanied by two burly manservants, rushed to the market place.

_Please, Juno, Great Mother. Let her still be there. Let her still be alive._

She was.

Vannozza scooped up the tiny bundle and clutched it to her breast. The child had cried herself into exhaustion and was now just whimpering. Her swaddling clothes were filthy and foul smelling. One of the slaves helped Vannozza to discard the child’s soiled wrappings and replace them with a clean blanket. Vannozza’s breasts, lactating for her youngest son, Joffre, began to let down at the sound of the baby’s soft cries. She pushed her garment aside and put the little girl to nurse. The tug of the tiny mouth on her nipple made her weep, but this time with joy.

“Mother, don’t cry! Father will be displeased,” Cesare exclaimed anxiously.

“I’m only crying because I’m so happy, my darling. I’ll stop soon. Let’s take your sister home.”

“Is she to be our sister? A real sister?”

“Yes. Not a slave. Not a pet. A real little sister for you and your brothers, and a daughter for me. What shall we call her?”

“Something Father will like. How about _Lucrezia_? It means “success” or “wealth.” Father may feel more kindly towards her with a name like that.”

Vannozza hugged her small son.

“You’re a very smart boy, Cesare. I know you are going to be a wonderful brother to Lucrezia.”

 

Vannozza and Cesare supervised as Lucrezia was bathed in warm water and wrapped in soft swaddling. She looked to be only a day or two old. The stump of her umbilical cord was still present on her little belly. A perfectly developed and pretty infant, her head was covered with soft, yellow down like a baby chick.

Three year old Giovanni was not impressed with the new baby.

“I’d rather have a pony, Mother,” he complained.

“When you are a little older, you will have one, darling,” his mother laughed.

Joffre was only six months old and did not offer an opinion, but he did not mind sharing his mother’s breast with Lucrezia. There was plenty of milk for both of them.

 

Rodrigo reluctantly agreed to formally adopt Lucrezia, passing her off as the issue of an impecunious blood relation. It promised to impart a better social standing for the child than if it was known that she was plucked from a trash heap. His generosity in giving Vannozza the gift of a daughter was seen by relatives and friends as admirable, if somewhat eccentric. Women acquaintances particularly were much taken by his indulgence of his wife, and were disposed to behave quite favorably towards him, cooing admiringly and praising him in seductive voices. This gave him an even greater liking of the adoption and greater incentive to publicly demonstrate fondness for the baby.

When Lucrezia was about six weeks old, she began to smile, and the first person to win her recognition was Cesare. The second was Rodrigo. The sight of her little face, as round and sweet as a peach, charmed him, and he quickly came under her spell.


	2. Stray Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein is introduced a stray dog

Rodrigo Borgia was possessed of an hereditary fortune so enormous that he was able, at the age of twenty five, to wed without consideration of financial gain. The bride of his choice, Vannozza, the fourteen year old daughter of a respectable-enough merchant family, brought to him little money but great beauty, virtue and gentleness, which he valued above all else.

Nearly nine months to the minute after he carried her over the threshold of his sprawling villa, she presented him with a healthy, dark-haired son whom they named Cesare. Awash with affection and gratitude, he had built for his wife at her request a shrine in their home to Juno where she could honor the goddess and thank her for their child.

Although not quite scandalous, Vannozza’s insistence upon nursing her baby at her own breast was considered singular and unexpected for a woman of her status. Some thought her quaint and charming, and praised her husband for his indulgence of his wife’s eccentricities.

Cesare proved to be a thoughtful, intelligent boy who adored his mother and revered his father.

Giovanni, red haired, willful and reckless, was born two years after Cesare. Always laughing, he proved to be a trial for his older brother, who had taken it upon himself to protect Giovanni from harm, whether self-inflicted or otherwise.

Dark eyed Joffre arrived three years after Giovanni. He had the innocent, beautiful face of a cherub and a disposition to match.

The Borgia boys were universally recognized as exceptionally handsome, which Rodrigo took as a compliment to himself. At thirty-one, he found himself quite the contented _paterfamilias,_ husband to a devoted, obedient, loving wife who had provided him with healthy sons and ran an orderly, efficient household, which he believed kept her much too busy to notice his frequent excursions to the slave quarters or the brothels or the homes of ladies who had expressed admiration of his benevolence to his wife.

Life, indeed, was very good.

 

Juno’s Gift soon enchanted her adoptive family, even Giovanni, who at first would have preferred a pony. Vannozza kept both Lucrezia and Joffre in cradles in her bedroom. Anxious that his new baby sister might be reclaimed and taken away from him, Cesare begged permission for Giovanni and himself to sleep with their mother to guard against such an event.

“We won’t let anyone have her, Mother,” he declared stalwartly. “You need not worry.”

Knowing full well that it was Cesare who was the real worrier, Vannozza allowed the boys to occupy her bed with her, but upon arising in the morning, usually found Cesare lying on a blanket spread out on the floor beside Lucrezia’s crib. Once the formal adoption had taken place, Cesare was able to relax and return to his own room along with Giovanni, who was glad to get back to normal.

Cesare continued to dote on his baby sister, holding her on his lap, carrying her with him wherever he went, singing to her, feeding her.

Each morning, every member of the household, including the servants, assembled before the altar of the _Lares_ and prayed under Rodrigo’s guidance, offering their gods honey cakes and wine. Vannozza also knelt before her shrine to Juno, bringing fruit and flowers to thank her for the gift of Lucrezia. The arrival of the new infant set the household into a bit of a stir for a short time, but soon an idyllic domesticity settled in. Vannozza, thrilled at having three healthy sons and now a daughter, infused everyone with her gladness.

Her husband’s cousin Adriana, visiting one afternoon, commented, “Your wife’s happiness is contagious. Everyone is smiling, even you, Rodrigo. It makes one realize how much you all depend on her to set the tone for your family life. I hope you properly appreciate her.”

“Why shouldn’t she be happy, Cousin? I indulge her to the point of extravagance. Most men think I’m a fond fool.”

“And most women think you’re irresistible and gallant. Tell me you haven’t been ‘entertained’ by lots of Roman matrons going on about what a kind, lovely man you are.”

“You’re lewd, my dear Adriana. Ah, here’s my lovely wife now, with the children. Come and give our cousin a welcoming kiss.”

Newly turned six years of age, Cesare approached, carrying Lucrezia on his hip as he usually did. They made a charming sight, his dark curls against her golden head. At six months old, she was plump and rosy, always smiling at her elder brother. Adriana reached for the baby but she refused to be parted from Cesare, turning her face away with a shriek. One year old Joffre, just learning to walk, was happy to be dandled on Adriana’s knee instead. Giovanni, almost four, received her kiss with patient acquiescence.

“Dear cousin, how kind of you to visit,” Vannozza said. “Have you been offered refreshments?”

“Yes, I have. Your housekeeper is wonderfully attentive. How the children grow! They’re more beautiful every day.”

“You should marry and have some of your own, Cousin,” Rodrigo pontificated.

“There are too damn many men like you. No thanks.”

Vannozza protested mildly.

“Rodrigo is a perfect husband. He indulges me shamelessly.”

“Dear Vannozza. May you always be so happily deluded.”

 

Whether it was delusion, illusion or resolution, Vannozza continued to radiate contentment and serenity, providing her home with a suffusion of happiness.

 

Five blissful years went by.

 

Rodrigo was tempted to forbid his wife from going to the market place ever again when she brought home the red-haired Spanish boy named Michelotto.

“Holy Jupiter, wife! Now what have you brought home? Who is this skinny little _cacator_?”

“Rodrigo, please don’t use such language in front of the children. Cesare and I were at the market place when we came upon a vendor, a real brute, beating this boy. So I bought him.”

“You _what_? How much did you pay?”

“Almost nothing, really. The vendor was glad to get rid of him.”

“Which tells you he’s worthless. Vannozza, you and your stray dogs will be the death of me. And the ruination of this family.”

“We can use him, husband. I can use him. He can look after Cesare and Giovanni for me.”

“How old is the boy?”

“He doesn’t know. I’m guessing he’s around fifteen. Admittedly, he can use some cleaning up, but he appears to be healthy enough. I’ll have the physician come by to look him over. Deworm him if necessary. Delouse him for certain.”

“No more after this, Vannozza. I mean it.”

“Yes, Rodrigo. Of course. Michelotto, come with me. Let’s get you settled in.”

 

Cesare sat on the side of the bathing pool and watched Michelotto scrub himself of many layers of grime.

“Have you ever had a real bath, Michelotto?”

“No, young master. I don’t even quite know what to do.”

“Let me help you.”

The child slipped into the bath and washed the older boy’s back with a cloth.

“Be sure to get the dirt out of your hair. Mother is fussy about everyone in her household being clean.”

“Mistress must be a kind lady.”

“Oh, she’s wonderful. You’ll like her. No one will beat you here.”

“Young master, why did you go and call Domina over when you saw my old master beating me?”

“It bothered me. I don’t like to see cruelty. I knew Mother would help.”

“You learned kindness from your lady mother, then.”

“She’s never raised her hand or even her voice against anyone. Not even when it was deserved. It’s just not her way.”

“I will serve and obey Domina with all my strength. And you as well, young master.”

Having been examined by the physician and pronounced basically sound, although too thin, deloused, bathed and dressed in clean clothing, with his belly adequately full for the first time he could ever remember, Michelotto was reintroduced to his new dominus, outside of Vannozza’s presence.

“You’re not very pretty, are you, boy?” Rodrigo observed.

“No, Dominus.”

“Well, be glad of it. Otherwise, you might have wound up as a _catamitus_ for some flabby old _fututor._ You won’t have to fear that here. Just do as you’re told and keep your nose clean. You could do worse than belong to the house of Rodrigo Borgia.”

“Yes, Dominus.”

“Your Domina intends for you to look after our two elder sons. They’re rambunctious boys. Do you think you’ll be able to keep up with them?”

“Yes, Dominus. I will.”

“Good lad. I’ll send you with your young master Cesare now. Domina will explain to you what she wants of you.”

Michelotto bowed and left the room. Cesare, waiting outside the door, took him by the hand and led him to the garden where he knew his mother would be. She was seated upon a marble bench with Lucrezia on her lap. When the little girl saw her brother approach, she held out her arms for him to take her up.

 Michelotto dropped to one knee and bowed his head.

“Domina.”

“Ah, Michelotto! Please stand up. You look so much better. Has Cook fed you? Yes? Good. We are very glad to have you here. My boys, Cesare and Giovanni, need someone to look after them. I simply cannot keep up with their antics. So I will depend upon you to keep them safe and well-behaved. I would like you to supervise them in their play and go with them to the classroom when their tutor comes each day. Can you read and write, Michelotto?”

“No, Domina.”

“Well, then, I’ll instruct the tutor to make sure that you are taught to read and write so you can help the boys with their studies.”

Michelotto’s head swam. _Read and write. Classroom. Teach me…ME!_

Vannozza continued.

“Cesare, Giovanni, listen to me. Michelotto is charged with your welfare. You are to obey him in all that he says, just as you would your father or me, for he will be acting on our behalf. Is that clear?”

Cesare gave his promise instantly. Giovanni, sullen, had to be asked a second time.

“Giovanni, do I have your word?”

“Yes, Mother.”

“Good. I will have a report of your behavior from Michelotto every day. Now go and play, and please be kind to one another.”

“Michelotto, do you know any games?”

“No, young master.”

“Then Giovanni and I will teach you.”

 

Michelotto received the same classroom education and physical instruction as the young masters. He excelled at weaponry and horseback riding. With proper nutrition and athletic training, he developed a lean and muscular physique.

Joffre joined the circle when he was six years old.

Lucrezia received instruction in the arts necessary to make her a proper wife.

At fourteen, Cesare donned the _toga virilis_. As his mother shed proud tears, he removed the _bulla praetexta,_ which he had worn around his neck since childhood as a protective amulet and placed it, along with the clippings from his first facial shave, on an altar dedicated to the household gods. After the ceremony, Vannozza snatched up the bulla and slipped the gold ornament inside her robe, to be hidden among her personal tokens and used to shield Cesare from the curses of envious people he might encounter in later life.

Giovanni had his manhood ceremony two years later.

Rodrigo began receiving matrimonial inquiries for Lucrezia as soon as she turned twelve years of age. Panicked, Vannozza wheedled her husband’s promise that their daughter would not be given in marriage before she was fourteen.

 

One of Vannozza’s house maids was found to be with child. This was a common enough occurrence and typically resulted in the swift sale of the pregnant slave. This time was different, however.

Rodrigo was furious, because he knew that for once he was not the one responsible for the maid’s condition. He summoned his three sons into his presence and bellowed at them, demanding to know the guilty party. Michelotto stood in attendance behind the young masters, his head bowed.

Joffre was twelve, and that pretty much eliminated him outright.

Seventeen year old Cesare snorted in derision at the very idea of his being the culprit.

“A slave, Father? Me? Give me more credit than that. I’m no virgin, but I have some scruples. I’d never be so disrespectful to Mother as to use her servants in such a manner.”

Giovanni stood silent, his face burning red.

Rodrigo seized the boy’s shoulders.

“What’s wrong with you, lad?”

“Nothing, Father. Nothing’s wrong with me. Just the opposite. I’m a man. I behaved like a man.”

Part of Rodrigo wanted to clap the fifteen year old on the back and congratulate him. But he did not do so.

“Cesare is right. You have shown disrespect to your mother. This must not be repeated. Is that understood?”

“What am I to do then, Father? I enjoy women.”

“Ask your brother. He seems to have found a way.”

Cesare sighed.

“Try being appealing to a lady who has the ability to refuse you. A poor slave has no choice. Where is the pleasure in that?”

“Between her legs, you sanctimonious jackass! Where have you been poking your _mentula_?”

_“Futete!”_

In spite of himself, Rodrigo roared with laughter. Giovanni could always find a way to deflect paternal anger. In truth, Cesare _was_ something of a sanctimonious jackass. Giovanni was a rake after his father’s own heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lares - household gods  
> Cacator - shitter  
> Catamitus - catamite  
> Fututor - fucker  
> Toga Virilis - garment of an adult male  
> Bulla Praetexta - protective amulet worn by a child  
> Mentula - dick  
> Futete! - fuck you!


	3. Pigeons And Sitting Ducks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein occur shocking and momentous events

At the time of Cesare’s manhood ceremony, Rodrigo had given Michelotto to him to be his body slave.

Cesare was sixteen when he approached his father with a request.

“Father, something amazing happened today. Something quite earthshaking.”

“Whatever was this prodigy, Cesare?”

“Michelotto smiled.”

“What? By the gods! And what brought on this anomaly?”

“He smiled at Pigeon.”

“Your sister’s maidservant?”

“She had come out to bring us our midday meal while we were training at the stables. I couldn’t believe my eyes when I saw Michelotto speak to her and smile. She had a smile for him too.”

“How old is he now, your servant?”

“Somewhere around twenty.”

“And Pigeon?”

“Fifteen, I suppose.”

“Old enough, then. Your sister should be married next year, and she would be if your mother hadn’t extorted a promise from me to wait until she is fourteen.”

“I have to agree with Mother.”

“You just don’t want to give up your little sister. But someday you must.”

“I know, Father. But, about Michelotto...isn’t it about time for him to have a woman of his own?”

“He’ll be distracted. He won’t properly attend you.”

“He’d be even more distracted by frustrated desires.”

“Are you saying he’s not living up to his duties, Cesare?”

“No, Father, not at all. But he’s grown now and has a man’s needs.”

“He’s a slave.”

“He’s still a man.”

“And you, my son. What of your own manly needs? How do you attend to them?”

“Father! You are shocking. Why do you need to know that?”

“I am the _paterfamilias_. I am responsible for your actions. Should you get someone’s daughter with child, I will be held accountable. So I need to know where you are dipping your wick.”

Cesare blushed bright red.

“Well, boy, tell me! You do like women, don’t you?”

“Yes, Father.”

“So…”

“The truth is, Father, I’ve not ‘dipped my wick’ anywhere.”

“I don’t believe you. No son of mine would be so backward. Are you sick?”

“No, Father.”

“You wake up in the morning standing at attention? You have dreams that bring about release?”

“Yes. I’ve asked my physical trainer about these things, and he said…”

“You asked him, and not me, your father?”

“I was embarrassed. These things are new to me and I did not want to make you angry or disappointed in me. I reverence you, Father.”

“I would rather you reverenced me less and loved me a little more. It troubles me that you feel you cannot come to me. You are my son, my firstborn. Never fear me.”

With uncharacteristic tears in his eyes, Rodrigo embraced Cesare and was gratified to feel the boy’s arms encircle him.

“Would you like it if I took you to a brothel, my son? A nice, clean, experienced whore would be just what you need.”

“No, Father, please. I…I would not want to shock Mother.”

“She understands men. She would expect such behavior from you, at your age.”

Rodrigo did not recommend that Cesare make use of the female slaves. Those were his domain. But this late-blooming duckling must be pushed from the nest. He would formulate a plan.

“Well then, back to Michelotto. You want him to have Pigeon then?”

“They seem to like each other.”

“You’ll have to ask your sister.”

The only reason Pigeon had not been summoned to Rodrigo’s own bed by now was because she belonged to Lucrezia and he did not want to have to deal with his daughter’s anger if her maid were to be sold because of a pregnancy.

Pigeon shyly admitted her pleasure at the prospect of being matched with Michelotto.

That very day, Lucrezia brought Pigeon into the garden and placed her hand into the callused palm of her brother’s servant.

“Be good to her, Michelotto. You are a rough man and she is so young.”

His head swimming, his heart overflowing, Michelotto could only nod.

Cesare smiled.

“Take her away. You two may spend the next two days together, free from your usual duties. Pigeon will now sleep in your room at night unless her young mistress needs her. Be happy together.”

“Should you have children, they’ll stay with you,” Cesare and Lucrezia assured them.

 

Pigeon had been raised in the Borgia household from the time she was an infant. She had been born of a slave woman who had been purchased in the marketplace by a senator to act as a wet nurse for his newborn son. The senator had not wanted the slave’s own baby, lest she consume milk his son would need. In spite of her tears and pleas, he would not budge.

Witnessing the heartbreaking scene, Vannozza stepped up and purchased the discarded newborn for a few coins, making sure the desperate mother saw her do so.

“I’ll give her to my slave Cassia to care for,” Vannozza stated loudly. “She just lost her own infant and this baby will console her. She will look after this child very well.”

The mother’s weeping turned to tears of gratitude.

The baby, of a placid nature, smiled and cooed, earning her the nickname “Pigeon.” Rodrigo had not noticed that Cassia was cradling a different infant in her arms.

Thereafter, Vannozza cultivated a friendship with the senator’s wife, whom she made sure to be introduced to at the baths, and visited her home often, bringing Cassia and Pigeon with her.

“Hermina, dear, would you mind having your nurse tend to Cassia’s baby for a while? I would like to have my slave’s undivided attention while you and I visit.”

Thus Pigeon’s natural mother was able to hold her child in her arms and watch her grow and thrive. Only she and Vannozza knew the truth of their relationship. Alas, the mother died young of a sudden and virulent fever, but she left this world knowing her child was being tenderly cared for, and that gave her peace.

 

The lady Portia, a matron friendly with the family, came calling a few days later. Most inconveniently, Rodrigo had taken Vannozza and Lucrezia to an entertainment, which left hospitality to Cesare’s uncomfortable hands. He greeted Portia in his best imitation of his father’s bonhomie and ordered refreshments.

“I am sorry, Lady, that my parents are not home at the moment, and I don’t know when they will be back. If you like, you are most welcome to wait for them. I will try to keep you company as best I can, but my conversation can in no way compare with that of my father.”

“Oh, Cesare, do stay with me. I’ve known you since you were a child, yet I really do not _know_ you. Let’s get better acquainted, shall we?”

They spent half an hour, lying on couches, engaged in increasingly intimate repartee.

“You’re a very pretty piece, you know, Cesare. You’ve grown into quite the handsome young man.”

Cesare blushed.

“Thank you, Lady Portia.”

He did not know what else to say.

Portia sat down beside him on the couch where he reclined. She stroked his dark curls and caressed his cheek.

“I believe you have beard growth now. To go along with your _toga virilis_.”

“That is true, Lady.”

“What other emblems of manhood do you own?”

“Emblems, Madam?”

She ran a delicate, manicured hand along his thigh. He startled.

“Shh, shh, I’m only admiring your manly body, darling.”

Her hand slipped under his tunic.

“Madam…”

Her eyes widened.

“You really _are_ quite the specimen. Vannozza’s little boy is a grown man.”

“I…uh…”

“Don’t be shy. You have a lot to be proud of. I’d like it if you’d show me more of what you’ve got.”

She leaned in closer to him, her hand stroking his bashful cock. She pressed her lips to his and found them dry and trembling.

“A young man like you shouldn’t be reticent about showing off your assets. The gods have blessed you. Let me show you what to do with such splendid gifts.”

“Lady Portia, really, I…”

She silenced him with another kiss and pressed her body to his. She wore a beautiful silk _stola_ , bound with contrasting ribbons, and she lifted her garment to her waist to straddle Cesare’s body. She caught his hands and brought them to her breasts.

“Such strong hands.”

“Lady, you are my mother’s friend…”

“I’m your friend, too, dear boy. And your father’s friend. You know, he worries about you. He wants to make sure you are taken care of in all things.”

“My father? Did he send you?”

“Well, he mentioned that you may need a lady to tutor you in certain things. I was only too happy to oblige. You’re a very pretty boy. Very pretty indeed.”

What was it his father had offered him…a nice, clean, experienced whore? Well, that is exactly what he had provided, wasn’t it?

Cesare snorted a laugh. Oh, why not…this whore as well as any other…it had to happen sometime.

She leaned down to kiss him. She really need not have bothered with the kisses, the pretense of affection. Her hand on his cock did feel good. Her breasts were shapely and nice to squeeze. She slid, warm and wet, down onto him. His mind drifted away, riding the sensations.

_Honey-colored hair, wide blue eyes gazing with perfect trust into his own, smooth, ivory skin, rosebud mouth, a tiny hand clutching his, a soft voice whispering ‘Cesare, Cesare, I love you, Cesare’…my dearest, my love, my Lucrezia..._

Argh…Argh…oh…gods! Argh!

Cesare’s body bucked and jerked and he thrust upward, his brain exploding, his cock throbbing as he ejaculated, hard and copiously.

Portia smiled as he slumped beneath her.

“You are a lovely boy, my dear. But a boy no longer.”

She swung herself off of him and stood up.

“I must be going now. Please tell your parents I stopped by.”

Cesare got up from his couch.

“Thank you for your visit, my lady.”

“I’ll drop by again soon.”

“Please do.”

He escorted her to the door. She kissed him once more and departed.

 

Cesare strode toward the bath.

“Michelotto!”

The red haired young man came running.

“Dominus.”

“Attend me. I feel an urgent need to wash myself.”

As Michelotto scrubbed his body, Cesare’s mind raced.

What was _wrong_ with him? A woman gives herself to him and whom does he think of? He’s up the _cunnus_ of an obliging woman, and whom does he think of? His sister! His baby sister! What kind of a man has such thoughts about his sister? His sister, who is only a little girl, barely on the brink of womanhood.

Gods! I’m going to be sick. I’ll never be able to look at her again. Never be able to touch her again. She looks at him with those innocent eyes, those wide, innocent blue eyes that he pictures as he’s tossing off into some _scortum_. She trusts him completely and he pictures her while he’s fucking!

Cesare retched.

“Dominus.” Michelotto exclaimed anxiously. “Are you ill?”

“Indeed, I am one very sick _lupae filius_ , Michelotto. I need to lie down for a while. If I’m still in bed when my parents get home, come and wake me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stola - garment worn by Roman women  
> Cunnus - (self explanatory)  
> Scortum - whore  
> Lupae Filius - son of a bitch


	4. Of Love Carnal and Sublime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein is made comparisons of the different kinds of love

The Emperor Augustus esteemed no woman more than he did his sister, Octavia. Devoted and attentive to her own five children, she also cared for the offspring of her late husband, Marcus Antonius, by two of his other wives, including the notorious Cleopatra. She exemplified for her brother all that was proper and virtuous in a Roman matron. Specifically, that she have many children and remain steadfastly in the background, quietly tending to her home, hearth and children. Augustus depended heavily upon the incisive intelligence and skills of his wife, Livia Drusilla, to help him organize and administer the Roman Empire, but Octavia, feminine and retiring, remained his ideal of appropriate womanly behavior. The Roman people adored her for her civic and charitable works.

 

Vannozza and twelve-year-old Lucrezia were enjoying massages at the public bath, socializing after a session of moderate exercise with Hermina and some other friends. A stir of feminine voices caused them to raise their heads from the tables upon which they lay. Entering the room was no less a personage than Octavia, the Emperor’s beloved sister, accompanied by her servant. She made straight for Vannozza, who sat up awkwardly, tugging her toweling around her for modesty’s sake.

“My lady Octavia,” she began.

“My lady Vannozza, don’t get up. I learned that you were here at the baths today and I wanted to come and see you. I have heard much about you and your good works among the humblest of Rome’s inhabitants.”

“My lady, you are too kind. My modest efforts are only possible because of the indulgence and support of my dear husband Rodrigo. He is the noblest and kindest of men.”

“His Majesty will want to meet your husband to compliment him on his admirable civic turn of mind. Please inform him that an invitation will be forthcoming. And accept my thanks for your kindness on behalf of the people of Rome.”

“You do me too much honor, Lady.”

“Is this dear little child your daughter? She is pretty.”

“Juno blessed me greatly when she gave me Lucrezia, Lady Octavia. I also have three sons, who bring me endless joy.”

“Vannozza, you stand as an example of a noble Roman matron.”

“I merely follow your example, my lady.”

“May the gods continue to bless you and your family, Vannozza. I am honored to meet you.”

“The honor is mine. May the gods ever favor you, Lady Octavia. Long live His Majesty.”

After Octavia had departed, Vannozza’s head buzzed, and not just from the hum of fawning exclamations around her. Singled out by the Emperor’s sister! Rodrigo to be invited to the Imperial palace. Perhaps he would now forgive her for bringing home her stray dogs.

 

Rodrigo departed the Emperor’s presence with a most humble bow that turned instantly to a swagger as soon as he left the imperial chamber. Summoned to an audience with Augustus himself! Praised and complemented for his selfless devotion to the people of Rome. The Emperor had even urged him to consider standing for the Senate! Rodrigo had managed to appear modest as he said he much preferred working quietly behind the scenes, allowing his wife to be the public face of his charitable efforts. How he indulged her! Even the Emperor said so. Think of the advantages he could guarantee for his sons, now that he was personally known to the Emperor. The marriages he could arrange for all of his children. Lucrezia would wed very well indeed. If only he had not promised Vannozza he would wait until she was fourteen. If he broke that promise, the gods might well be angry. Juno especially seemed to favor his womenfolk. Well, perhaps he could placate Her with sacrifices and offerings. Praised by the Emperor! Life was very good indeed.

 

 

Cesare had always adored his baby sister. His heart had belonged to her from the moment he saw his mother lift her from the offal of the market place, a tiny, helpless, vulnerable creature that he had helped rescue. She seemed to him a magical being of honey-colored hair, wide blue eyes and lips like a rosebud. From the very beginning, there was a mystical bond between the two of them, born of his fascination with her and her adoration of him. As an infant, she clung to her older brother, who carried her about with him everywhere he went.

Serious and thoughtful, Cesare was conscientious towards Giovanni and Joffre. But his little sister was something else again. Her cries seemed more poignant, her needs more urgent, her laughter more thrilling, her affection more gratifying.

As a small child, Lucrezia loved her parents, who indulged and doted upon her, and her brothers Giovanni and Joffre. But Cesare was her heart’s darling. He never grew impatient with her when she followed him around, chattering on about her pet rabbit or her new garment or her music lessons. She sat enthralled, watching Cesare wrestle with his teacher or throw a pilum or practice with swords and arrows. She considered him the finest athlete in Rome.

When Cesare would come in from his day’s physical training, Lucrezia would be waiting for him and would jump into his arms with a squeak of happiness.

“I’m all sweaty and smelly, Lucrezia. Let me get a bath before I touch you,” he would exclaim, but she would not wait.

“No, hug me now. I missed you. You were gone all day! You smell like horses. I want to ride a horse.”

“I’ll take you for a ride tomorrow. You can sit in front of me. Now let me go get my bath before Mother sees me like this.”

Sometimes Lucrezia would hide behind a pillar in the bathing room and watch while her brothers, attended by servants, washed away the grime of the day’s activities. Cesare and Giovanni, in their upper teens, possessed the muscular, athletic physiques admired in Roman young men, and admired by their sister as well. Caught in the act of snooping by her mother, she was quietly hauled off to her own room. Vannozza recalled that unmarried Greek girls had been permitted to watch nude male athletes train so as to accustom them to men, but they were ideally not gazing at their own brothers.

Vannozza forbade her daughter from attending the gladiatorial matches, abhorring the violence inherent in the games. She would have denied her sons permission as well, but their father took them with him when he went to see the contests. Flush with wine and enthusiasm, he cheered and shouted encouragement to his favorite combatants, and his sons did the same. Vannozza did not tell her husband of the times Joffre came to her in tears, distraught over particularly gruesome and bloody matches which he pretended to enjoy in his father’s presence. He learned to feign illness or obligation rather than go to any more gladiatorial displays. Joffre, with his tender sensibilities, did not fit in with his father’s idea of Roman manhood, but preferred the satisfaction of composing music and singing, and of planting and growing. Vannozza persuaded Rodrigo to allow Joffre to spend time on their _latifundium_ , learning about crops and animal husbandry. He would be educated to manage that part of their holdings, vital to the overall income of the family. Cesare and Giovanni would be bored by such responsibilities.

 

“Michelotto, you lie with Pigeon, do you not?”

Cesare’s body servant blushed redder than his hair.

“Yes, Dominus. I thought that was permitted now.”

“Oh, it is. It is. By all means. And do you like it?”

“Very much, Dominus.”

“Does she like it too?”

“I believe so. She often invites me to lie with her.”

“Why do you like it?”

“Um…it is pleasurable, Dominus.”

“But, aside from that, aside from the physical, do you feel anything else?”

“Happiness. Contentment.”

“Would you feel thus with any woman?”

“I don’t think so, Dominus. I think only Pigeon could make me so satisfied.”

 

Confused by his unsatisfactory sexual initiation, Cesare visited a brothel to follow up on the experience. He chose a beautiful, obliging woman whose skills and tricks were impressive indeed. While he found the mechanics of sex enjoyable enough, he was left feeling the same emptiness, the same need to cleanse himself, as he had felt after Portia. Because during the act, his mind had conjured up the same images as before, of honey-colored hair and adoring blue eyes and a soft voice that had whispered his name over and over again.

He repeated the experiment one more time for good measure, with a different woman, and had the same result.

Horrified by his erotic thoughts of Lucrezia during his otherwise clinical sexual occurrences, Cesare determined to henceforth exhibit only the most fraternal of behavior towards her. This rectitude became impossible to maintain as she matured, growing more beautiful and desirable, and displaying increased physical affection and attention towards him. He realized with profound shock that Lucrezia loved him in the same way as he loved her. And always had.

 

Lucrezia was ambling in the garden, enjoying the sunshine and the juicy pear upon which she was feasting when she came up behind Cesare and surprised him with an embrace. He turned, delighted, and she offered him a bite of her fruit, then ran her tongue over his lips to taste the juice that clung to them.

“Am I sweet, my love?” he asked her. “As sweet as you are?”

 

Lucrezia sat, reading a scroll of love poems. She glanced up as Cesare entered the room and exchanged a tender smile with him.

“What are you reading, my dearest? Poetry?”

“Poems of love. They quite move me to tears.”

Cesare sank to his knees beside her and rested his head against her thigh.

“I don’t have a poet’s eloquence, but I speak sincerely when I say that I love you with the same passion that you find in the scrolls you read. I am yours forever.”

She stroked his beautiful, dark curls.

“Would that I could be your wife, for I will never love a husband as I love you.”

“Do you love me, Lucrezia?”

“I don’t know how to say it. I don’t think there is a term for how I love you. I have never heard of a sister feeling as I do about you.”

His voice was soft, persuasive.

“How do you feel?”

“My heart melts and burns. I want to hold you and kiss you and have you close to me. My body yearns. One should not feel so about a brother.”

“Perhaps not, but I feel the same way for you.”

 

 

Cesare lay with Lucrezia on her bed, holding her in his arms, with her head resting on his bare chest. Restlessness had sent him to her in the night, a nagging, gnawing imperative which he could no longer suppress.

“You’re troubled, Cesare. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“I don’t know that I can, my love. I don’t know that you would be able to understand.”

“I know you better than anyone else does. And I love you more than anyone else does.”

“That’s just the issue. We talked earlier about how we love each other. Do you love me as you love Giovanni and Joffre?”

Lucrezia was silent for a moment, biting her lip.

“Indeed, I love the two of them. But I love you differently. I always have. When I think of them, I feel it here.” She indicated her heart. “But you, well, I feel you in my heart and also here.” She pressed his hand between her thighs.

He smiled. Then he kissed her, intensely, hungrily. Although he had kissed her countless times, he had never done so like that. It left her gasping.

“I love you that way too, Sister. I can’t hide from it any more. It’s just too strong.”

“What are we to do?”

“I don’t know. For now, let it be enough that we love each other.”

“I will pray to Juno. She will help us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latifundium - a large landed estate or ranch in ancient Rome


	5. Counsel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein advice is sought

Lucrezia knelt and laid a bouquet of flowers before her mother’s shrine to Juno.

“Great Mother,” she whispered. “Please hear me. Patroness of women, of wives, you must know what it is like to love. I am in love. The man I love is my brother, Cesare. Surely you will understand, for Great Jupiter is your brother as well as your husband. I am only a mortal, not a goddess like you, but I beg you to help me to marry him. I love him. Speak to my father. Incline his heart towards allowing the match. You are all-powerful. If I have ever found favor in your eyes, I ask you to grant me this. I am your devoted servant, Great Juno. Please hear my prayer.”

 

Cesare made an offering of wine and cheese to Jupiter.

“Although you would likely prefer a blood sacrifice, please look with favor upon my humble gift. You married your sister, Great God. Please allow me to marry mine. Convince our father that such a marriage will be a good thing. I love her. I could not bear to see her given to another. You are a man, Lord Jupiter. You know a man’s desire to protect and cherish the woman he loves. I have tried to be a good person and honor the gods. If I have ever found favor in your eyes, I ask you to grant me this. I am your devoted servant, Great Jupiter. Please hear my prayer.”

 

Cesare began paying closer attention to paintings, sculpture and illustrated vases in the homes he and his family visited. Many of the art works portrayed sexual acts, but none of them enlightened him in the way he needed. They usually depicted relations between older and much younger men, or men and prostitutes.

 

He sought guidance from his athletic trainer.

“How do I please a woman? You know…in bed.”

“Why would you concern yourself with that?”

“Well, I expect to marry someday.”

“Pleasing a wife is easy. Give her lots of children and free access to your purse.”

“Please don’t joke. I am quite serious about this. My bride will undoubtedly be a virgin. I want to go to her with sensitivity.”

“Cesare, you’re a man. You don’t need to worry about such things. Your bride will be brought up with the proper expectations of a woman of your class. Satisfaction in bed will not be one of them. She will know her duty and perform it. Meantime, amuse yourself appropriately. Rome is full of prostitutes and slaves. Just stay away from other men’s wives. And free men.”

 

Cesare got much the same response from the physician he consulted. The idea that a man might want to please a woman had not seemed to occur to him.

 

“Father, you said I might come to you with...um _...questions_.”

“Yes, of course, my son. Ask me anything.”

“It’s a matter of some intimacy.”

“Oh, this sounds serious. You have my full attention.”

“I need to know about…about…pleasing a wife. On the wedding night.”

“Why would you need to know that? You don’t have to worry about pleasing a wife. Or any woman, really. They need to worry about pleasing you.”

“But I can’t help thinking love would be more enjoyable with a woman who is…enthusiastic.”

“That’s what a _scortum_ is for. You don’t need a wife to do other than submit to her duty.”

“Is that what Mother did?”

“That crosses a line, Cesare. I will not answer questions specific to your mother and me. You have me a little worried, my son. This notion of pleasing a woman. You wouldn’t allow a woman to treat you like a toy, make you lick her?”

_“What?”_

“Oh, thank the gods! I feared for a moment. No self-respecting freeborn Roman male would submit himself to such behavior. But you’re all right, aren’t you? That visit from Portia got you to thinking, didn’t it? Would you like her to pay you another visit?”

“No, Father, please. That won’t be necessary.”

Rodrigo clapped Cesare heartily on the shoulder.

“Very well, then. But stop wasting your energy unnecessarily on worrying about pleasing women. Things will take care of themselves if you just let them.”

“Yes, Father. Thank you for your counsel.”

 

Cesare fumed. Why had he even bothered? Why had he not just gone in the first place to the one person he knew he could count upon?

“Mother…?”

 

Vannozza stared at her husband in disbelief.

“Rodrigo, you swore you would wait until Lucrezia was fourteen before you gave her in marriage. Do you now mean to go back on your word?”

“We enjoy the favor of the Emperor himself. Soon all of Rome will be aware of that. I intend to arrange advantageous marriages for all of our children. Now is the time to act!”

“But they are all so young. Our eldest is only eighteen.”

I tell you, now is the time. You would keep them children forever. I am the _paterfamilias_. I will decide their marriages.”

“Surely you don’t expect to marry off Lucrezia and Joffre? They are both only thirteen.”

“Many a twelve year old girl becomes a bride, and often to a much older man. Joffre we can at least betroth.”

“But, Rodrigo…”

“I am the _paterfamilias_!”

 

_Cesare had promised his sister a horseback ride. Their mother fretted._

_“She will be fine, Mother. I’ll pick a gentle horse. I’d never let anything happen to her, you know that.”_

_“I know. But…well, don’t let her sit…astride.”_

_“What? Why not?”_

_Vannozza sighed. Must she discuss such a delicate matter with her son?_

_“Lucrezia is a young girl. Intact. She must remain so until her marriage. I know she wants you to take her riding. But I must ask you to protect her from…accidents. Do you take my meaning?”_

_“I believe I do, Mother. I’ll exercise the greatest caution.”_

 

 

Cesare slipped into his sister’s room and stretched himself out on her bed, gazing at her sleeping countenance, transfixed by her beauty. Their bond was such that she perceived his presence even though she was slumbering deeply, and she awoke.

“Brother,” she whispered with a smile, and snuggled close to him. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“I needed to be with you, my love. Things are going on which I don’t like. Things that threaten to take you away from me.”

“What things?”

“Father is talking about arranging marriages for all of us.”

“I knew the time would come, but I can’t bear it. I don’t want Father to marry me off.”

“He can’t if you aren’t marriageable. If you were no longer a virgin. Even better, if you were already with child.”

“What are you saying?”

“Lie with me.”

“He’d kill us both.”

“No, he wouldn’t. He would never allow such a scandal. Oh, he’ll be furious. Likely he will send us away and maybe even disown us. Could you live with that?”

“As long as I can live with you, I think I can face anything.”

He bent his head and kissed her, delighting as her arms went around his neck and her body melted into his.

“Lie with me now, Cesare.”

“Are you afraid?”

“Were it not you here beside me, I would be. But with you, I am not.”

“There may be some pain. Some blood.”

“I’ll offer it up to Juno in her honor. Do you know what to do?”

“More or less. I’m far from an expert, but we can learn together.”

Lucrezia slipped off her tunica, allowing Cesare full view of her body.

“You are beautiful, my love. Like a dream.”

Her body was tender, smooth and soft, with round, small, high breasts which Cesare found himself drawn to caress and nuzzle. Lucrezia stroked his hair. He gently pushed her down on her back and stretched out on top of her. Unlike with his previous partners, Cesare wanted to take his time with Lucrezia, wanted to run his hands over her body and kiss her and savor her.

It was just as his mother had told him. What a difference it made to lie with a woman whom one loved!

Lucrezia surprised Cesare when she caught his lower lip gently in her teeth and sucked on it. That bit of boldness set him aflame. His hand went between her legs. Like a proper Roman lady, Lucrezia had begun to shave and pluck her public hair as soon as it had appeared, so she was smooth and satiny to his touch. He gently pushed a finger inside her.

“Does that hurt you, my love?”

“No. Should it?”

“I don’t know. I’m glad it doesn’t.”

He pulled his tunic over his head and lay naked beside Lucrezia. Although she had seen him unclothed in the bath, she had never before beheld him with an erect penis, which jutted out from his body most impressively.

“Will you put that inside of me?”

“Yes.”

“Oh. That may indeed hurt.”

“I am sorry, love. I don’t know of any other way.”

“Did Mother do this with Father?”

“Yes.”

“Then I guess I can too.”

He smiled and kissed her.

“That’s my brave one.”

He caressed her _cunnus_ , thrilled as she became wetter and slicker. He inhaled her warm scent, her woman’s scent, sweeter than the finest of perfumes.

“My Lucrezia. I want to come in you.”

“Now, my darling. Do it now.”

He settled himself between her parted thighs and grasped his _mentula._

“I love you. Forgive me if I cause you pain.”

He pushed into her, feeling her tender vault give way to his thrust. She hissed sharply through gritted teeth, her fingers digging into his back.

He froze. She kissed him.

“It’s all right now, Cesare. Keep going.”

“My dearest. Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

He resumed his motions, transported by the lure of her luscious heat.

“Get me with child, Cesare.”

“I’ll do my best, but I can only promise to try.”

“You’ll do it quickly, my love. All of me belongs to you. Even my womb will yield to you.”

On hearing her words, his mind went blank. He emptied into her in big, throbbing spurts that made her jump in surprise.

“Gods, great gods, oh, oh! Lucrezia, I love you.”

He collapsed onto her welcoming body, delirious, replete, stupefied with sensation.

His breath came in hoarse gasps. She embraced him, kissing his neck and his lips and his cheeks.

“My dearest Cesare. I hope you were pleased with me.”

“I can’t even describe how I feel. You have made me so happy. But did I make you happy?”

“You held me and kissed me and made me feel beautiful and desirable. You made me your very own. I could not be happier.”

When he reluctantly withdrew from her body, he saw that there indeed had been blood. He fetched a handkerchief and gently dabbed at her. She took the cloth from him and wiped him clean.

“Tomorrow, please take this to the temple and burn it as an offering to Juno Lucina, that she might see fit to let me conceive. I don’t know if the gift will please her, but it is all I have to give.”

“She will look upon the love and faith you bear for her and be glad.”

Cesare pulled Lucrezia close to him and held her.

“I know I hurt you. Are you all right now?”

“Perfectly so. It was only a momentary pain. A small price to pay to receive your love.”

Her words stung his heart.

“You are a wonder. My dearest, I would like to stay with you forever, but I should go now. Will you feel that I abandoned you?”

“Of course not. We must be cautious. I’ll ask Pigeon to wash my sheets tomorrow and tell her I began my courses unexpectedly. All will be well.”

They shared an embrace and a long, heartfelt kiss, and then he pulled his tunic on and silently departed.

 

The next day, Cesare knelt before Jupiter’s image and burned half of Lucrezia’s handkerchief.

“Lucrezia and I make this offering to you in the hopes that it will please you. I can think of no more intimate and precious gift than that of my sister’s maiden blood, which she gave up to me willingly. May her sacrifice please you and incline you towards us.”

 

He performed the same rite with the other half of the cloth before Juno Lucina.

“She loves me, Goddess. I love her. Have pity and give her to me. I dare to ask this because of her faith in you.”


	6. Nos Omnes Futui.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein is disaster

Cesare scowled.

 _Lick a woman_? Where? How? Why? What the hell was his father talking about?

Back to the brothel. Consult the expert. Just instructions. No demonstration needed.

So a woman may be licked…there.

And so may a man.

That night, with Lucrezia, in bed…

Oooooh!

 

She had been right. It had not taken long at all for her to conceive. When the time came due for her first cycle after they had begun lying together, it did not arrive. She smiled, womanly, earthily, serenely.

“Did I not tell you, my love?”

“You did. You make me feel virile.”

She grasped his erect cock.

“This, my darling, is as powerful as Jupiter’s thunderbolt.”

He came in her hand.

 

He continued to visit her every night, even though they were certain of her pregnancy.

One morning soon after her missed course, Lucrezia began to vomit. She felt ill for the rest of the morning, retiring to her bed.

The next day, she was sick again. Vannozza sent for the physician.

 

_Nos omnes futui._

 

“Father, don’t blame Lucrezia. I seduced her. She was just a child and I took advantage of her. Punish me, not her.”

“While your gallantry is admirable, my boy, it does not change the fact that she is now ruined. Worthless. No respectable family will have her in marriage. I am compelled to send her away until she bears your bastard, which will, of course, be exposed, and then I’ll sell her to Rome’s busiest whorehouse for whatever they will pay for her, with the proviso that I get to be her first customer.”

Vannozza screamed.

“Rodrigo, no! Not our daughter!”

“Well, she’s not _my_ daughter, is she, wife? She never was. I should have never let you bring her here into my home. Someone would probably have picked her up from that shit pile in the market place and taken her to a whorehouse anyway. So she will now fulfill her destiny.”

Rodrigo turned to Cesare.

“And you, my dear eldest son. My shining pride. My hope for the continuance of my name and my house. You I will sell to a gladiatorial ludus. At least I may be able to recoup some of the coin I spent on all that training that was supposed to make you a perfect specimen of Roman manhood. Well, that just may keep you alive in the arena for a little while. What a fine family I have cherished in my bosom! My do-gooder wife with her stray dogs. My daughter, the whore. My eldest son, the incestuous seducer. My youngest son, the _puer delicatus_ who cannot stand the sight of blood but would rather pluck a lyre and serenade the moon from a cornfield. I ought to sell you to a whorehouse too, Joffre. Now if the gods decide they have fucked me over enough, they may leave me one son of whom I may yet be proud. Or may I count on you, Giovanni, to fail me as well?”

“Father, I am your loyal son,” Giovanni blurted. “But all of us love you. I beg of you not to do this to my brother and sister. They were wrong, misguided, but they acted out of love. Can you not forgive them? Can we not deal with this quietly, within our family? No one need ever know.”

“Never! They have disgraced me and this house. They have disgraced you as well. Unless I am seen to abjure them, the rest of us will bear their shame and ignominy. Your prospects will be ruined.”

Vannozza, weeping, fell to her knees before her husband.

“I beg you, have mercy on your children. Let your anger fall upon me for having raised them poorly. Don’t blame them for my failings. Banish _me_. Punish _me_.”

Cesare shouted desperately.

“Mother, no. The fault is mine. You always taught us to do right, and to obey Father. I alone am culpable.”

“Father, Cesare is not the guilty one. I pursued him. I was shameless. Please, Father. Do not repudiate him. He is your loving son. He will make you proud. You’ll see.”

“Lucrezia, you don’t know what you’re saying. I debauched you. You are innocent.”

“Enough!” Rodrigo bellowed. “As moved as I am by this display of allegiance among you all, I am determined to pursue my course. I am the _paterfamilias_. My will is law in this house. All will be done as I say. For tonight, Cesare and Lucrezia will be kept bound in the stables. In the morning, I will deal with them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos Omnes Futui - We are all fucked  
> Puer Delicatus - literally, "dainty boy"; a young boy used for receptive sex by an older man


	7. Vinum, Et Mortem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein our tale comes to a conclusion

The sudden demise of Rodrigo Borgia shocked all of Rome. He had appeared to be fine, if a little fatigued, at dinner, but then suddenly had been seized with vomiting and diarrhea, progressing rapidly to difficulty breathing and awful death. The physicians decided that his great heart, weighed down by the cares of the Roman people, had given out.

At Rodrigo’s bedside, Cesare had given his father the customary last kiss and closed his eyes. While the family raised their voices in lamentations, the _paterfamilias_ was washed, anointed and dressed in his toga. He lay in state in the atrium of his house. Lady Octavia was among those who came to pay respects. The Emperor himself sent a note of condolence, praising Rodrigo’s exemplary life and good works.

Vannozza, dressed in deepest mourning, comported herself with great dignity at Rodrigo’s cremation, to the admiration of all. Her children surrounded her, solicitous and loving.

Shortly after the funeral, Cesare departed for Gallia Cisalpina to look over land for possible purchase. He took his sister along, having no wife to care for him. They were gone for nearly a year. When they returned, Lucrezia had in her arms a baby girl, the product, she said, of her marriage to a minor Roman official whom she then quickly divorced at the insistence of her brother, now the head of the family. Rather shockingly, Cesare had Lucrezia declared emancipated, nullifying her status as a daughter, and then immediately married her, adopting her child as his own. Roman citizens shook their heads at yet another example of the eccentricities of the Borgias, whose wealth and status enabled them to ignore all gossip and opprobrium.

As a woman who had given birth to three sons, Vannozza was considered legally independent and not required to marry again or submit to male control. She relished her status and remained as the loving heart of her close-knit family.

Joffre continued to devote his energies to farming and to his music, which made his mother very proud. The two of them would often entertain family and friends by performing Joffre’s compositions, once their mourning period ended.

Giovanni married well and happily. Most of the offspring he sired were gotten upon his wife. Those that came from household slaves remained on the family estate with their mothers, under Vannozza’s tender care.

Michelotto and Pigeon became the parents of two sons, red-haired like their father. When their second child was born, Cesare gifted them with articles of manumission for their family, requesting that they stay on as freedmen, since he and Lucrezia could not bear to be parted from them. They happily agreed.

 

One evening, several years after Rodrigo’s death, Giovanni and Michelotto sat together in Vannozza’s garden as twilight cast purplish shadows all around.

“Tell me again where you learned about aconite, Michelotto?”

“My former master was an apothecary. I made up most of his preparations for him.”

“That was fortunate for all of us, my friend.”

“Indeed. Do you think he really would have sold Cesare and Lucrezia?”

“Absolutely. He may even have disposed of Joffre too.”

“And your lady mother?”

“Divorced, probably. Discarded. He had become quite grandiose, full of himself.”

“That night, that awful night, I went to you because I knew we had to do something. It was as if he intended to destroy everyone around him. When he told my Pigeon he had refrained too long from having her and ordered her to come to his bed and bring honeyed wine with her, I realized that was our opportunity. I knew what was available among the medicines in the pantry and that the wine might mask the taste well enough.”

“What if he had insisted that Pigeon share the wine with him? Weren’t you afraid of that?”

“He never would have shared wine with a mere slave.”

“Michelotto, did we do wrong?”

“Only you can answer that question for yourself, Giovanni. My conscience is clear. When Pigeon returned to me unharmed, when I went to the stables that night to release Cesare and Lucrezia…well, I felt no guilt. I felt relief.”

“When I look around me and I see all of us together, I am content. He was so furious with his family. He thought I was his last hope for a child who would not fail him. I failed him worst of all. But I didn’t fail you and Pigeon. I didn’t fail Mother or Cesare or Lucrezia or Joffre.”

“Should we ever tell them?”

“No. What good would that do?”

“None at all, as far as I can see. But you gave up so much. You would have been your father’s heir. You would have had his entire fortune. Now Cesare is head of the family and you just a younger son.”

“I am glad he has the role and the headaches that come with it. He’s a good man. He takes care of us all. I knew he would.”

“He certainly makes Lucrezia happy. I see she is with child yet again.”

“Mother is beside herself with joy. We’re all such good breeders. Joffre and his wife have already given her two grandchildren. Obviously, he knows how to fertilize more than just farm fields.”

“Every morning, Pigeon prays with Lucrezia and Lady Vannozza before the altar of Juno. They remind me of the Three Graces. I believe the goddess blesses them.”

“And through them, the rest of us.”

“We are fortunate men, are we not?"                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                       

Grasping hands, Giovanni and Michelotto leaned towards each other, two red heads meeting in friendship and trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vinum, Et Mortem - Wine, and death


End file.
